User talk:Creepypastagirl20003
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Uh oh.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:48, January 4, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:38, January 12, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:38, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (i.e. random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in . You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. Underscorre - Talk to Me 08:11, January 18, 2015 (UTC) First sentence of your story Hi there, I noticed your message on LOLSKELETON's wall and although I'm not a staff member, I'm the only user on right now so I thought I'd answer your question. The answer unfortunately is no. The sentence makes no sense grammatically; it's completely incorrect syntax and does not comply with the Quality standards. A better way to put it would be: Every human turns insane, no human stays normal or Every person turns insane, no person stays normal or Everyone turns insane, no-one stays normal. Before posting your story on the wiki, I recommend you post it here. TheGamingSponge 09:37, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ben and Slenderman The creators of Cleverbot decided to include a "Ben Drowned" reference in the programming due to the story's popularity. (We have all been made aware of it and as users kept posting conversations on the BEN Drowned page, we had to make it a ban-able offense.) As for Slenderman, we discourage users from pretending that creepy pasta monsters exist so videos attempting to prove his existence aren't the best idea. All that being said, you can probably make a post on the off-topic forum page containing both, but I will give you a warning. This is not a roleplaying site and doing so will result in the blog being taken down. (So that means you shouldn't: A: infer the characters are real. B: try to make a 'real-life' story out of it.) One last warning, I am not too certain how such a forum post would be received by other users due to the Wisconsin stabbing incident and the abundance of other posts about these topics. I'm sorry if that's not the response you were hoping for. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:18, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:58, July 19, 2015 (UTC)